Eine dritte Chance
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine Freundin gewesen, sie kommt als Austauschschülerin nach Hogwarts ...
1. Die erste Begegnung

**Inhalt:** Stefanie hat ein Austauschjahr in Hogwarts gewonnen und macht sich gleich am ersten Tag einen Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy.   
**Anmerkungen:** Diese Geschichte ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine Freundin von mir, Stefanie (ihren Nachnamen habe ich geändert).   
Sie ist ein absoluter Draco-Fan (es besteht also kein Zweifel darin, wie die Geschichte ausgehen wird ;) Gewisse Charakterzüge, Vorlieben und Abneigungen von ihr finden sich in dieser Geschichten wieder.   
Da es eine der längsten Geschichten ist die ich jemals geschrieben habe und ich sie eigentlich ganz gelungen finde, würde ich nun gern mal eure Meinung dazu hören.   
**Urheberrechte:** Wie jeder weiß, gehören alle Figuren J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. 

**Eine dritte Chance**  


_von Hope Calaris_

_Danke an Nancy, die mir zur Seite stand_

Das Fenster in einem der hinteren Wagons des Hogwart-Express war angekippt und ein schwacher Luftstrom vertrieb ein wenig die, für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnliche, Hitze. Die Sonne stand nur noch knapp über den Bergen an denen der Zug jetzt entlang fuhr und die letzten Strahlen ließen das Haar des schlafenden Mädchens in diesem Abteil mattgolden schimmern. Schließlich verschwand die Sonne ganz und statt ihrer erhellten nun unzählige Sterne den Weg des Zuges. In den Abteilen waren die Lampen angegangen und ihr Schein weckte das Mädchen. 

„Scheiße ist das kalt hier", war das erste, was sie bemerkte. Endlich machte sie den Ursprung der Kälte, das angekippte Fenster, aus und klappte es mit einem Ruck zu. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: „Calor!" Sofort breitete sich wohlige Wärme aus und zufrieden setzte sich das Mädchen wieder hin. Sie betrachtete versunken die Dunkelheit hinter dem Fenster und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Da war sie also, auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen zu Hause. Hogwarts. Sie hatte sich nicht um dieses Austauschjahr gerissen, im Gegenteil, sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust dazu gehabt, genauso wie der Rest ihrer Mitschüler. Also hatte sich der Direktor etwas ungemein Hinterlistiges ausgedacht und verschiedene Wettbewerbe abgehalten, Arithmetik, Runen lesen und dummerweise auch einen in Satire, da hatte sie einfach nicht widerstehen können und tatsächlich völlig überraschend den ersten Preis gewonnen, das Austauschjahr in Hogwarts. „Nie wieder, ich werde nie wieder einem Lehrer vertrauen", grummelte sie leise vor sich hin. Endlich hielt der Zug mit einem Ruck, sie nahm ihre Umhängetasche und kämpfte sich den Weg durch das Wirrwarr von schwarzen Umhängen und Käfigen zu einer Kutsche frei. 

„Die ist besetzt", begrüßte sie eine kalte Stimme, als sie gerade dabei war, in eine der Kutschen einzusteigen. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, dieser aufgeschniegelte Typ mit zurückgegelten Haaren (mit denen er sich wahrscheinlich noch besonders cool fand) erschien ihr mehr als unfreundlich, aber das hatte sie noch nie aufgehalten und sie konnte genauso unfreundlich werden. „Tja, jetzt nicht mehr. Oder sind hier irgendwo Platzschilder, wo steht ... warte mal, das waren doch bestimmt deine Freunde die vorhin in mein Abteil geschneit sind, zwei Schlägertypen mit dem medizinischen Phänomen Vakuum im Kopf, hab ich Recht?" Das saß, das Gesicht des Jungen nahm eine noch heller Färbung an (so fern das überhaupt noch möglich war). Das Mädchen grinste, nicht umsonst war die Analyse des menschlichen Verhaltens und die daraus möglichen Rückschlüsse auf das Seelenleben eines ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Diesem Typen hatte sie es jedenfalls gründlich gegeben. Sie setzte sich neben ihm, was seinem Gesicht nun eine überaus hübsche Rotfärbung verlieh. Ein eisiger Windzug ließ sie plötzlich frösteln, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und zwei Schränke, die irgendwo entfernt an Jungen erinnerten, sich mehr oder weniger in die Kutsche quetschten. „Hey Draco, wir haben nur noch schnell die Kuchenwagen leergeräumt und ...", endlich bemerkte der eine Junge das Mädchen. „Äh, Draco?" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, diese Situation war einfach zu komisch. Der Junge neben ihr, Draco, räusperte sich und versuchte augenscheinlich verzweifelt einen beherrschten Eindruck zu machen. „Setz dich Goyle und du auch Crabbe. Zu eurer Information, ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieses ... Mädchen ist und ich habe sie ganz sicher nicht eingeladen in unserer Kutsche mitzufahren." „Mein Name ist Stefanie und keine Sorge, in wenigen Minuten seid ihr mich schon wieder los. Falls ich nicht in euer Haus, oder wie auch immer ihr das nennt, komme." Den Rest der kurzen Fahrt verbrachten sie in Stille. 

Die nächsten Stunden waren für Draco ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Einerseits waren Potter und seine zwei Anhängsel für ein Austauschjahr nach Deutschland verschwunden, was sogar auf Snapes Gesicht ein ungewohntes und beinahe gruseliges Lächeln zauberte. Andererseits kam Stefanie nach Slytherin und würde nun ebenfalls jeden Abend im Kerker, der den Gemeinschaftsraum dieses Hauses darstellte, verbringen und ihm bestimmt unweigerlich auf die Nerven gehen. Außerdem hatte sie sich auf den einzigen freien Platz am Syltherintisch gesetzt, neben Draco, und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Alle Slytherins, einschließlich Crabbe und Goyle, hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen und lauschten ihren Erzählungen von der deutschen Zauberschule. Draco hatte das Kinn auf seine Hand gestützt und stocherte gelangweilt in seinem Schokopudding herum. Jeder schien ihn komplett vergessen zu haben, schließlich schob er seinen Stuhl laut zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, dass das wenigstens jemandem auffallen würde, aber niemand nahm auch nur eine Notiz davon. Wütender als jemals zuvor verließ er die große Halle. Sogar dieser Abschaum von Potter samt seinem Gefolge war ihm lieber als dieses Mädchen. Aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr so heimisch fühlen würde, dessen war er sich sicher. 


	2. Nachsitzen

Anmerkungen: Keine Reviews? Nicht mal eine einzige? Mhhm, sollte mir das jetzt zu denken geben? Tja, ihr müsst mir schon sagen, wenn ihr sie, sagen wir, nicht so gut findet. 

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Zaubertränke, immer noch mit den Gryffindors, dass würde sich wohl nie ändern. Snape beendete gerade seinen Vortrag über den heute zu brauenden Trank und ging nun durch die Reihen um die Schüler zu Paaren aufzustellen. Automatisch näherte sich Draco Crabbe, aber Snape hielt ihn auf. „Nicht so schnell, Mister Malfoy. Ich denke, sie sollten unserer neuen Slytherin noch ein wenig Starthilfe geben, schließlich sind sie doch einer der besten in diesem Fach." Draco spürte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Was sollte das? Seit wann bestrafte Snape ihn? Die ganze Welt schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Aber nicht nur er hatte entschieden etwas gegen diese Entscheidung. „Äh, Professor Snape?" Stefanie zuckte leicht zusammen, als Snape sich rasch zu ihr umdrehte und sein Umhang dabei durch die Luft rauschte. „Was?", blaffte Snape sie an. „Ähm, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Draco zu mir zu setzen. Ich ... äh ... komm auch gut alleine zu Recht." Das war glatt gelogen, sie war in Zaubertränke schon immer eine Niete gewesen und das Loch im Tränkekerker in ihrer alten Schule hatte man nach ihr benannt. „Ich denke, sie hat Recht. Gestern Abend hat sie mir lang und breit von ihren guten Kenntnissen in Zaubertränke erzählt", pflichtete Draco ihr bei und hoffte inständig, dass es stimmte, was Stefanie gesagt hatte und sie Snape umstimmen konnten. Aber Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass er sich sonst für die Bestrafung von Gryffindors aufhob, Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich?" Snapes Stimme war wie Öl. „Ich habe mich in ihrer alten Schule erkundigt, Miss Schmitt. Ihre Fähigkeiten im Brauen von Zaubertränken sind gelinde gesagt miserabel. Also, werden sie beide jetzt zusammen arbeiten und ich sehe Sie am Freitag um 18.oo Uhr zum Nachsitzen." Er drehte sich zum Rest der Klasse um. „Und warum arbeiten Sie noch nicht?", fragte er kalt und sofort machte sich jeder eifrig daran, Feuer unter seinem Kessel zu entzünden. Mürrisch nahm Draco seine Sachen und ließ sich neben Stefanie nieder. Wie sich herausstelle, war sie wirklich sagenhaft schlecht in Zaubertränke und Draco musste mehr als einmal sich und den Rest der Klasse vor einem explodierenden Kessel bewahren. Sein Wunsch, Stefanie etwas ungemein Böses und Gemeines anzutun, vergrößerte sich in den zwei Stunden Zaubertränke rapide, aber er konnte warten. 

Die Woche neigte sich ihrem Ende zu und schließlich wurde es Freitag, kurz vor 18.oo Uhr. Stefanie fühlte sich mulmig, Draco hatte die ganze Woche kein abfälliges Wort ihr gegenüber verloren, im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich nett zu ihr gewesen. Alles nur Fassade, sagte sie sich. Draco schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich so eine Demütigung gefallen ließ. Sie hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er am ersten Abend aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, aber wieso hatte sie ihn aufhalten sollen? Er war ihr gegenüber unfreundlich gewesen und sie hasste so etwas. Also hatte sie diesen Moment genossen und sich wahrscheinlich einen Feind auf Lebenszeit geschaffen, aber das konnte sie nicht einschüchtern. Trotzdem betrat sie mit etwas wackeligen Beinen Punkt 18.oo Uhr den Kerker von Professor Snape. Draco saß schon in der ersten Reihe und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt und darunter erkannte sie einen grauen Rollkragenpullover, sie liebte graue Rollkragenpullover, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte sie zugeben müssen, dass er bei Draco ungemein attraktiv aussah und seine Figur sehr vorteilhaft betonte. Unwirsch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, seit wann dachte sie so etwas und vor allem von einem Jungen, den sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte? Warum eigentlich, fragte sie sich. Weil er arrogant ist, gemein, bösartig, überheblich, kein Herz hat ... aber eine tolle Stimme, eine gute Figur, verführerische Augen, einen wunderschön geschwungenen Mund. Sie hustete. Woher waren diese Gedanken bloß gekommen? Draco hatte sie endlich bemerkt und winkte sie nach vorne. Sie war nur froh, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, ansonsten wäre sie bis zu den Zehenspitzen rot geworden. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie in angespannter Stille und Stefanie fragte sich, ob das zu Snapes Bestrafungstaktik gehörte. Sie empfand es als schlimmer, hier allein mit Draco zu sitzen und ihn anzuschweigen, als zwei Stunden lang Krötengedärme herausnehmen zu müssen, welche bestimmt eine der beliebteren Bestrafungsmethoden bei Snape war. Weitere Minuten des Wartens vergingen, bis Snape endlich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die schwere Holztür zum Kerker öffnete und Stefanie und Draco zusammenzuckten. Snape sah sie mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an und zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Wenigstens sind Sie pünktlich, wenn auch nicht ehrlich. Nun ja, leider habe ich keine Krötengedärme mehr die Sie ausnehmen könnten." Stefanie atmete lautlos die angestaute Luft aus. „Also werden sie einen Zaubertrank brauen." Er stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu ihnen vor. „Zusammen und ohne meine Hilfe. Aber keine Sorge, dieser Trank kann gar nicht in die Luft fliegen, na ja, vielleicht bei Longbottom, aber sicher nicht bei Ihnen, schließlich versteht wenigstens einer von Ihnen etwas von Zaubertränken." Stefanie spürte, wie sich ihre Nasenspitze rot verfärbte. Also sollte das hier so etwas wie eine Nachhilfestunde sein, mit Draco als ihrem Lehrer. Na prima. „Die Anleitung zum Brauen finden Sie hier", er reichte Draco eine sehr lange Rolle Pergament. „Die Utensilien und Zutaten finden Sie dort drüben. In drei Stunden schau ich mal wieder bei Ihnen vorbei um zu sehen, ob Sie fertig sind." Er war schon kurz vor der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Und vermasseln Sie es nicht, schließlich haben Sie vielleicht auch mal etwas anderes am Freitag Abend vor, als nur zusammen zu hocken." Dann ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. 

Draco schaute sich die Rolle an, es war eine Anleitung für einen Trank, der die Oberfläche eines Lebewesens mit Kleister überzog. Man musste den Trank einfach nur mit etwas Flüssigkeit mischen. Die nächsten drei Stunden verbrachten sie mit Brauen, die einzigen Worte die sie aneinander richteten, hatten mit dem Trank zu tun. Selbst als die blaue Flüssigkeit geruhsam vor sich hinkochte, saßen sie nur da und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, für einen kurzen Moment döste Stefanie sogar ein. Endlich war der Trank fertig und genau in dem Moment öffnete Snape die Tür. Zufrieden begutachtete er ihr Werk und entließ sie. 


	3. Der Halloweenball

**Anmerkungen: **Die Sache mit Andreas ist ein Insiderwitz, nur damit ihr euch nicht wundert. Eure Meinung ist wie immer herzlich Willkommen ...

In den nächsten Wochen verabschiedete sich der Sommer endgültig und machte dem Herbst Platz. Bald gab es im ganzen Schloss kein anderes Gespräch mehr, als der diesjährige Halloween-Ball. Stefanie konnte das Gekicher über den niedlichsten Jungen und über die Auswahl des hübschesten Kleides nicht mehr hören. Seit Tagen lag ihr ein gewisser Andreas in den Ohren, sie solle mit ihm ausgehen. Sie hatte alles probiert, von dezenten Hinweisen über grobe Beleidigungen, entweder war der Typ einfach nur blöd (was sie für die wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit hielt) oder er verstand wirklich nicht, dass sie in keinster Weise an ihm interessiert war. Nachdem sie mal wieder eine äußerst langweilige Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei hinter sich gebracht hatte, war sie die letzte, die den Klassenraum verließ. Mit ihrem Gedanken schon bei den Unmengen an Hausaufgaben die sie heute noch erledigen musste, hörte sie erst gar nicht, wie sie jemand rief. „Stefanie, jetzt warte doch mal!" Es war Draco, Draco Malfoy. Der Junge, der sie seit ihrem gemeinsamen Nachsitzen keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt hatte. Was wollte er jetzt von ihr? „Ja?", fragte sie in einem bemüht unfreundlichem Ton. „Ich ... ähm ... wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen?" „Was?", sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Äh ... der Halloween-Ball, du weißt schon, das Fest ..." „Ich weiß was du meinst. Nur, wie kommst du auf mich? Hat Pansy keine Zeit weil sie zum Schönheitschirurgen muss, obwohl es nicht hilft?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, sie hatte nicht sarkastisch sein wollen. Aber Draco nahm ihr diese Bemerkung anscheinend nicht übel. „Lass mich bloß mit Pansy in Ruhe, sie geht mir auf die Nerven. Und was uns beide betrifft, wir hatten einfach nur einen schlechten Start und ich finde, wir verdienen eine zweite Chance." Das klang einleuchtend, selbst für sie, und ehe sie sich recht versah, sagte sie zu. Draco lächelte sie an und verschwand. 

Am Halloween Abend war Stefanie nervös, sie hatte ein schimmerndes mitternachtsblaues Kleid an und ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Jetzt wartete sie vor der großen Halle zusammen mit Draco, der ihr versichert hatte, dass sie einfach hinreißend aussah. Endlich öffneten sich die Türen zur Großen Halle und ließen die Schülerschar hinein. Die langen Tische waren verschwunden und statt ihrer standen um eine leere Fläche in der Mitte lauter kleine Tische herum. „Wenn ich bitten darf?" Draco führte sie wie ein Gentleman zu einem Tisch in einer der Ecken des Raumes. „Möchtest du etwas zu Trinken?" Stefanie nickte. Draco war der netteste Junge den sie kannte. Wieso war ihr das nur nicht früher aufgefallen? Wieso hatte sie wertvolle Zeit verschwendet indem sie ihn ignoriert hatte? Aber von nun an würde sie es besser machen, schwor sie sich. Sie hatten wirklich eine zweite Chance verdient. Draco kam mit zwei Gläsern bläulicher Flüssigkeit wieder. „Was ist das?", fragte sie. Er lächelte sie wieder an, es war eines dieser wunderhübschen Lächeln, voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit, überhaupt nicht der Draco, den die Gryffindors kannten, aber sie hatten ja keine Ahnung ... „Mitternachtslimo, der neueste Schrei aus London." Er gab ihr ein Glas. „Auf eine zweite Chance", sagte er und hob sein Glas, sie tat es ihm gleich. „Auf eine zweite Chance." Dann tranken sie. „Nicht ganz mein Geschmack, etwas zu herb", fand Stefanie. „Du kannst dir nachher noch etwas anderes holen, aber jetzt lass uns erst mal tanzen, ich liebe dieses Lied." Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und sie schmiegte sich an seine starke Schulter. Dieser Abend war perfekt und nichts konnte ihn ruinieren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie löste sich von Draco um sich zu drehen und erstarrte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, irgendetwas hielt ihre Schuhe fest. Sie sah an sich herunter und wollte schreien, doch auch das ging nicht, ihr Mund war wie zugeklebt und da begriff sie, der Kleistertrank! Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Mistkerl, dieser Drache, dieser Abschaum von Mensch! Alle Blicke waren mittlerweile auf sie gerichtet und in den meisten Gesichtern zuckten verräterisch die Mundwinkel. Stefanie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Mauseloch in dem sie sich verkriechen konnte, stattdessen kam Hagrid auf sie zu und riss sie vom Boden. „Keine Sorge, dass kriegen wir schon wieder hin", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er sie auf seinen Schultern aus der Großen Halle trug. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Professor Snape, der verwundert stehen lieb, als er sie sah. „Haben sie den Trank etwa an sich selbst ausprobiert, Miss Schmitt?" Stefanie wollte antworten, doch ihr Mund war immer noch zugeklebt. „Glücklicherweise habe ich ein Gegenmittel. Wenn sie ... Hagrid mir folgen würde." Er ging die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter und führte sie in sein Büro, wobei Hagrid sich um mehr als einen Kopf kleiner machen musste, damit Stefanie nirgends an der Decke anstieß. In Professor Snapes Büro wollte er Stefanie absetzen, doch nun klebte sie an ihm fest, also setzte er sich in einen Sessel, während Snape nach dem Gegenmittel suchte. „Ich denke, die Erfinder des Gegenmittels haben nicht überlegt, wie man das Gegenmittel dem Betroffenen einflösst, schließlich können sie ihren Mund ja nicht öffnen. Probieren wir es also mal mit einem Zauber", er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Stefanies Mund. „Pateface!" Sie hustete und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte. Snape flößte ihr die übelschmeckende Flüssigkeit ein und sie wäre zu Boden gerutscht, hätte Hagrid sie nicht aufgefangen und senkrecht hingestellt. „Ich geh dann mal besser. Professor." Er nickte Snape zu, dann stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. „Ach Hagrid, danke", sagte Stefanie, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Nun, Miss Schmitt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte Snape und setzte sich. Stefanie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sollte sie es ihm erzählen? Aber war sie sich überhaupt sicher, dass es Draco gewesen war? Blöde Frage, natürlich war er es gewesen. Niemand außer ihnen dreien wusste, wie man diesen Trank braute, und Snape war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen, genauso wie sie selbst. Es konnte nur Draco gewesen sein. Aber ihn gleich anschwärzen? Nein, dass würde sie selber regeln. Draco würde sich noch wundern. „Tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nur irgendso ein dummes Versehen. Nicht weiter schlimm." Nein, überhaupt nicht. Draco hatte sie ja nur vor der gesamten Schule blamiert. „So, so, nur ein dummes Versehen. Aber wie sie meinen, lassen wir das Ganze auf sich beruhen. Sie können dann gehen." Mit wenigen Schritten war sie aus Snapes Büro und auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Das große Zimmer war leer, jedenfalls bis auf eine einzige Person, Draco. Er saß gemütlich in einem der grünen, gepolsterten Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte anscheinend auf sie gewartet. „Ich sollte dich vorwarnen, Colin Creevey aus Gryffindor hat eine Unmenge Fotos von dir geschossen. Sie werden demnächst wahrscheinlich überall herumliegen", sagte er in einem Tonfall der vermuten ließ, dass ihm das ganz gewiss nicht leid tun würde. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und ihre Stimme war sehr leise und scharf, als sie sagte: „Lass uns das ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen. Wir machen ein Duell, aber ohne diesen üblichen Schnickschnack, von wegen Sekundant und so. Nur wir beide, ein ruhiges abgeschiedenes Zimmer und ein Pokerspiel." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Poker?" Sie lächelte hintergründig. „Strippoker." Draco verschluckte sich. "Keine Widerrede. Wer verliert, wird das ganze Jahr sein Dasein als Einzelgänger fristen. Morgen um 21.oo Uhr im Kaminzimmer des Südlichen Turmes." Sie ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „Ich hoffe, du kannst Poker", sagte sie noch über die Schulter. 


	4. Strippoker

**Anmerkungen:** Stefanie will unbedingt mal Strippoker spielen (sie hat mir sogar einen Gutschein dafür zu Weihnachten geschenkt). Tja, und da dachten wir, lassen wir sie einfach mal mit Draco spielen. Trunks und Matt kommen nur vor, weil Stefanie sie sich als "Special Guest Stars" gewünscht hat.  
Entschuldigt, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen.   
**Urheberrechte: **Trunks und Matt gehören nicht mir, sondern den Leuten, die "Dragonball Z" und "Digimon" machen.

Unsicher ging Draco die Treppe zum Südturm hinauf. Wieso tat er das hier? Er hatte seine Rache gehabt und musste sich auf kein absurdes Spiel einlassen nur um in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Schließlich war Stefanie die Blamierte und nicht er. Sie hatte ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, oder nicht? Winzige Zweifel nagten an ihm und ein Gefühl das er sonst kaum kannte, Schuld, versuchte sich einen Platz in seinem Herzen zu erobern. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf als er vor dem Kaminzimmer ankam, er würde nicht solch lächerlichen Gedanken nachgeben. Sie hatte es verdient gehabt. Trotzdem öffnete er mit zittrigen Fingern die Tür und wurde von wohliger Wärme empfangen. In dem großen Kamin brannte ein knisterndes Feuer und erschuf die Illusion eines Sonnenuntergangs. Die Wände des kleinen Raumes waren mit Holz verkleidet, ein runder Tisch stand vor dem hohen Fenster und vor dem Kamin lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Jetzt erst sah Draco Stefanie, sie saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Teppich und hielt die Pokerkarten in der Hand. „Ah, da bist du ja. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Setzt dich!" Sie deutete auf den Teppich. „Aber zieh die Schuhe aus, wir wollen den Hauselfen doch keine unnötige Arbeit machen." Als er sich gesetzt hatte, verteilte sie die Karten. Niemand sprach ein Wort, beide schauten angestrengt auf ihre Karten und versuchten gleichzeitig im Gesicht des anderen zu lesen, was er für Karten hatte. „Du bist dran", stieß Stefanie giftig hervor. „Ich weiß", zischte Draco zurück. Er würde sie nicht gewinnen lassen, auf gar keinen Fall, er würde um jeden Punkt verbissen kämpfen und am Ende gewinnen, bestimmt. Doch nach drei Runden hatte er schon seinen Schlips, seinen Pullover und seine Socken ablegen müssen und Stefanie saß immer noch vollbekleidet da. Draco kam langsam ins Schwitzen. Aber er war sich sicher, diese Runde zu gewinnen. Und tatsächlich, dieses mal landete Stefanies Schlips auf dem Kleiderhaufen neben dem Kamin. Nach vier weiteren Runden, in denen Dracos Hemd, sein Unterhemd, Stefanies Pullover und ihre Socken auf dem Kleiderhaufen gelandet waren, hielt Stefanie die Luft an. Draco hatte wieder mal verloren und musste nun seine Hose ausziehen. Missmutig sah er zu ihr herüber, er würde doch jetzt wohl nicht kneifen? „Was? Fehlt dir jetzt etwa der Mut?", fragte sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. „Natürlich nicht", antwortete Draco und erhob sich. Dann machte er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf und zog sie aus. Stefanie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Draco hatte Boxershorts an, Boxershorts mit Comicfigurenköpfen drauf. Und zwar von Trunks und Matt, wie sie den Schriftzügen unter den Köpfen entnahm. Sie sahen richtig niedlich aus. Draco legte seine Hose auf den Kleiderhaufen und in diesem Moment blendete ihn ein Blitzlicht. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen was passiert war, Stefanie hatte ein Foto von ihm gemacht. „Du bist wirklich ziemlich fotogen und dieses tolle Foto von dir wird bestimmt demnächst überall herumliegen." Draco war sprachlos, Stefanie nahm sich ihre Sachen vom Stapel und stand auf. „Colin ist wirklich ein hilfsbereiter Junge, er hat mir seine Kamera geliehen und versprochen die Bilder zu entwickeln. Also, bis bald." Schon war sie aus der Tür und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Draco in Unterwäsche zurück.


	5. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Anmerkungen: **Mit diesem Kapitel geht die Geschichte zu Ende (wie wohl?). Legolas ist auch wieder ein "Special Guest Star", den sich Stefanie gewünscht hat.  
Etwas muss ich noch sagen, ich schreibe ansonsten nicht so kitschig/romantisch, aber da das hier ja eine Weihnachtsgeschichte ist und sie Freude machen soll ...  
**Urheberrechte:** Der niedliche Legolas gehört J.R. Tolkien und leider nicht mir (oder Stefanie ;). 

Weihnachten näherte sich mit Riesenschritten, aber es hatte immer noch nicht geschneit. Draco als Unterwäschemodel und Stefanie als auf dem Leim gegangene waren immer noch das Amüsierthema Nummer eins in den Fluren. Dabei schwiegen sich die beiden mehr denn je an und straften sich mit Nichtachtung. In der Woche vor Weihnachten zog sich Stefanie warm an und ging schnell zu Hagrids Hütte, sie wollte ihm selbstgemachte Plätzchen schenken, dafür, dass er sie zu Halloween sozusagen gerettet hatte. Mit halb erfrorenen Fingern klopfte sie an seine Tür und trat ein. „Ah, Stefanie. Was gibt's?", begrüßte sie Hagrid, doch Stefanie hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Ein schlanker junger Mann mit langen blonden Haaren hinter Hagrid hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Stefanie? Noch da?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich Hagrids schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Äh ... ja, störe ich gerade?" Hagrid schaute über die Schulter und begriff. „Ach, dass ist mein Kumpel Legolas. Ist gestern aus Norwegen vom Wildschweinjagen zurückgekommen. Wir wollen gerade in die _Drei Besen_, bisschen was Trinken, willst'e mitkommen?" Sie riss die Augen auf, und ob sie das wollte! „Na klar!" Also machten sie sich zu dritt auf nach Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta begrüßte sie lächelnd und schon ziemlich vom selbstgemachten Weihnachtspunsch beschwipst. Deshalb achtete sie auch nicht so sehr darauf, dass Stefanie noch minderjährig war und eigentlich keinen Alkohol trinken durfte. Nach einigen Stunden und vielen Krügen voller Alkohol mehr, lag Hagrid unter dem Tisch und schnarchte, Legolas schwärmte die ganze Zeit von einem neuen Rasierwasser, das er erst kürzlich entdeckt hatte und Stefanie wollte nach Hause. Schwankend verließ sie die_ Drei Besen_ und stellte verblüfft fest, dass es schon dunkel war. In welche Richtung lag noch mal das Schloss? Links, oder doch Rechts? Für eine Richtung musste sie sich entscheiden, möglichst heute noch. Torkelnd wählte sie Rechts und ging los. Aber schon nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie stehen, denn ihr war schwindlig. Vielleicht sollte sie sich für eine Weile hinsetzen? Gute Idee, fand sie und setzte sich auf einen schmalen Streifen gelben Grases. „Stefanie?" Sie hob den Kopf, irgendjemand stand vor ihr und verdeckte das Licht aus den Häusern. „Jepp, die bin'sch. Was'n los?" „Sag mal, bist du betrunken?" „Neee, wie kommscht denn da druff?" Sie lachte und bekam einen Schluckauf. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Schloss. Hoffentlich erwischt uns Snape nicht. Was machst du eigentlich noch hier?" „War mit Hagri *hicks* und Lego *hicks* einen Trinken ... *hicks* war luschtig." „Ja ja. Komm, stütz dich auf mich." Die fremde Person zog sie nach oben und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte, dann gingen sie los, nach links. 

Noch bevor sie die Augen aufmachte spürte sie es, Kopfschmerzen, gewaltige Kopfschmerzen. „Scheiße", war das einzigste, was sie herausbrachte. „Ah, da ist jemand endlich aufgewacht. Wie geht's dir?" Stefanie erschrak, das war eindeutig die Stimme von Draco. Was hatte der in ihrem Schlafsaal zu suchen? Aber als sie mühsam die Augen aufschlug stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war, sondern in dem Kaminzimmer im Südlichen Turm. Flackerndes Feuer tauchte alles in einen rötlichen Schein. Was in drei Teufels Namen machte sie hier? Draco schien neuerdings auch noch Gedanken lesen zu können. „Du hast dich gestern Abend mit Hagrid und 'nem Lego sonst wer im _Drei Besen_ betrunken, ich hab dich draußen gefunden und dich hierher gebracht. Du wolltest doch bestimmt nicht, dass dich jemand so sieht, oder?" Stefanie wusste, dass sie gerade rot wurde. Sie hatte sich betrunken? Und Draco hatte sie gefunden? Aber warum hatte er sie nicht einfach liegen lassen, sie hätte im Schloss einen Tumult verursacht und wenn man sie schließlich gefunden hätte, hätte man sie bestimmt rausgeschmissen. Das war es doch, was Draco wollte, oder etwas nicht? Verwirrt schloss sie die Augen und versank erneut im Land der Träume. Draco setzte sich neben sie auf den Teppich und zog die Decke, die er letzte Nacht von Haushelfen hatte herbringen lassen, wieder bis zu Stefanies Kinn hoch. Eine Locke ihres blonden Haares fiel ihr dabei ins Gesicht gefallen und sanft schob er sie wieder hinter ihr Ohr. Wieso hatte er das gestern bloß getan? Sie wäre rausgeflogen, hätte man sie betrunken gefunden. Das hatte er doch eigentlich gewollt? Doch stattdessen hatte er sie heimlich ins Schloss gebracht und sich um sie gekümmert. Wieso bloß? Langsam tasteten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das hohe Zimmer zu seinem Sitzplatz heran. Er stand auf und machte den Kamin aus, dabei glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu dem schlafenden Mädchen auf dem Teppich. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie eine verwunschene Prinzessin. Das Sonnenlicht ließ ihre blonden Haare erstrahlen, er hätte sie ewig anstarren können. Und auf einmal kamen ihm die vergangenen Monate wie Zeitverschwendung vor. Wieso hatte er nicht früher erkannt, was für ein liebenswürdiges und wunderhübsches Mädchen sie war? Warum hatte er sich so darauf fixiert, ihr weh zu tun? Er wusste es plötzlich nicht mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Stefanie wachte wieder auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. In ihrem Gesicht stand Unsicherheit. „Draco? Ich ... ich wollte... weißt du nämlich ... also eigentlich ..." Draco sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Das, was sie gestern endlich erkannt hatte, kam ihr nun nicht über die Lippen. „Ja?" „Ähm, danke." Draco sank in sich zusammen, sie sah ihm die Enttäuschung an. Verdammt, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht zusammen riss und ihm die Wahrheit sagte, dann hatte sie auch ihre dritte Chance verpasst, dass durfte sie einfach nicht zulassen. Auch Draco war zu diesem Entschluss gekommen. „Ich liebe dich", sagten sie gleichzeitig und erstarrten, doch dann bildete sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. 

Weihnachten war gekommen und mit ihm reichlich Schnee. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel als Draco und Stefanie Hand in Hand durch die winterlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts stapften. Vor dem See blieben sie stehen und sahen verträumt in die Augen des anderen. „Auf eine dritte Chance!", sagte Stefanie. „Auf eine dritte Chance!", meinte auch Draco und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss. Als sie endlich weitergingen, fing es an zu schneien und ihre Spuren wurden im dichten Schneetreiben verweht ... 


	6. Geschnittene Szenen

**Anmerkungen: **Die "Geschnittenen Szenen" sind die Sachen, die ich nicht in die Geschichte einbauen konnten ohne zu riskieren, das Weihnachtsfest nicht mehr zu erleben. Aber Stefanie wollte sie unbedingt haben, also ...

_Szene: Strippoker, Version 1.4 _

Draco hatte wieder verloren. Stefanie grinste, nun musste er seine Hose ausziehen, er hatte nichts anderes mehr. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte und ließ die eine Seite Dracos feuerrot erstrahlen, als er sich aufrichtete um sein vorletztes Kleidungsstück abzulegen. Stefanie hielt die Luft an. Schon seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich gefragt, was er wohl als Unterwäsche trug. Vielleicht Boxershorts? Draco öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und sah noch einmal unsicher zu ihr herüber. „Aber nicht lachen!", sagte er in einem angestrengt ruhigen Tonfall. Sie nickte und endlich zog Draco seine Hose herunter. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schaffte es, ihr Lachen in ein Räuspern umzuwandeln. Draco hatte keine Boxershorts an, auch keine normale Unterwäsche, nein, er trug einen leopardfarbenen Tanga. 

_Szene: Hagrids Hütte, Version 1.2 _

Stefanie klopfte mit klammen Fingern an die Tür der Hütte und öffnete, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie hätte aber besser warten sollen. Das Bild, dass sich ihr jetzt bot, würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen können. Ein schlanker junger Mann saß auf einem Stuhl, hatte seine Beine auf den Tisch hochgelegt und fuhr gerade konzentriert mit rosa Nagellack über seine Zehennägel. Außerdem hatte er noch mehrere Lockenwickler in seinen blonden Haaren und telefonierte. „Ja, na klar Gilderoy, mach ich. Bis bald Schatz", sagte er gerade der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung und legte auf. Stefanie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen um nicht laut los zu prusten. „Ähm, stör ich gerade?", das hätte sie besser nicht getan, denn der junge Mann erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er das Glas mit dem Nagellack umkippte und von seinem Stuhl fiel. Stefanie zuckte zusammen, als er auf den Boden prallte. „Hat's weh getan?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Nein, gar nicht!", kam die sarkastische Antwort. „Ich habe mir nur gerade meine Frisur ruiniert und den Nagellack verschüttet. Den hab ich vor dreihundert Jahren bei _Goldlöckchen & Co_ gekauft, weißt du wie teuer das Zeug ist?" 

_Szene: Drei Besen, Version 1.0 _

Madam Rosmertas Wangen glühten schon feuerrot, als sie noch mehr Krüge voller Weihnachtspunsch brachte. „Immer schön austrinken. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass wer verdurschtet, nicht?" Hagrid nahm ihr die Krüge ab und leerte seinen in einem Zug. Legolas tat es ihm gleich „Trinken! Trinken!", feuerten nun beide Stefanie an, die, noch halbwegs bei Sinnen, unschlüssig war, ob sie wirklich noch mehr Alkohol trinken sollte bzw. wollte. Aber schließlich überwog der Gruppenzwang, über den sie schon so viel in Muggelkunde gehört hatte, und sie trank. Einige Zeit später stimmte Legolas „Last Christmas" an. Er kniete sich vor Stefanie und spielte mit herzzerreißenden Szenen den Inhalt des Liedes nach. „Lascht Christmääs, I gääääve youuu mei hart", er hielt sich die Hand auf die Brust und sah sie schmerzerfüllt an. „Se werri nexscht däääi, youuu gääve it äwäi", jetzt fing er an zu schluchzen und konnte nur mühsam weiter singen. „Siiis Christmäääs to sääve mii from tirs ei giiif it to samon späschel." Stefanie war begeistert und klatschte in die Hände, Legolas stand auf und verbeugte sich, bevor er noch einen Krug Weihnachtspunsch austrank. 


End file.
